


Love me, just don't lie.

by Icefire87



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drugs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Insanity, Kidnapping, M/M, Martini must be a Narry thing, Murder, Poisoning, Song Lyrics, Song Refrences, Switch Harry, Yandere, Yandere Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icefire87/pseuds/Icefire87
Summary: In an attempt to the public to stop shipping them, Niall and Harry pretend to date. All the while Niall's love for Harry is deeper than any, a little too deep.





	1. I'll save you.

“I love you, Niall,” Harry said to the camera.  
“There, I said it.” He smiled at Niall, who’d been waiting-barely breathing- life, voice, love and heart for this moment in time. He blushed vividly.  
“Me too!” he ran across the stage to him, giving him a hug. The crowd around them cheered loudly.  
“Alright, looks like that’s time,” the interviewer said. “Thank you, Niall and Harry, and thank you all for coming,” He said, nodding to the audience.  
“Let's hear it for our guests tonight!” The audience applauded loudly as Niall and Harry waved goodbye, leaving the stage, holding hands.

The second they got backstage Harry let go quickly, and Niall did so too- reluctantly.

“There, now all we have to do is break up and they shouldn’t bother us anymore,” Harry said,  
“Also, that was some nice acting out there, Niall, you even had me convinced.” He gave him a friendly pat on the back and began to walk off. Niall just stood there, an unreadable expression on his face.  
Over and over the only truth, everything comes back to you. The lines of his own song played in his mind.  
“Hey… Harry.” Niall said, ready to take his chonce. Harry turned around at his words.  
“Do you ever wonder what it would be like to actually date?” Niall said, doing all he could to keep from shaking.  
“I’ve thought about it, sure, every guy has, what's your point?” Harry said, raising an eyebrow at him.  
“I…” Niall froze, he wanted to scream at him that the love he felt wasn’t a lie and that he’d agreed to their plan because he was desperate to be loved by Harry, even if it was only ‘fools gold’. But now, it wasn’t enough.  
“Ni, maybe in another world… see there’s this girl I really like, Kiko Mizuhara. And I think I really have a shot with her.” He said, weakly smiling at Niall before turning around and picking up their bags.  
Even so, a small part of him wanted to say that he did want to be with Niall. That he did really like the boy. He just couldn't seem to for the words or courage to tell anyone. So he stayed quiet, but hearing Niall say it gave him a flicker of hope. He was always afraid Niall wouldn't like him back, so he had to pull this strange stunt, that way they'd be normal friends and the public would see that.  
Niall held his head down a little and put his hand against his heart. He tried to say something but the words were stuck.  
“You coming? We’re getting Ice cream.” Harry said, still not turning around. Niall picked up his head and put on a fake smile.  
“Yeah, sure.” He said, a little distantly. Harry didn’t seem to notice. They both walked out and got some ice cream.

When Niall got home, laid on his bed, depressed. So, I get one full week of pretending to be Harry’s boyfriend. How is that fair? They had already planned their breakup, it was supposed to look natural, that way their fans would stop shipping them because it annoyed Harry apparently- at least Niall thought so. _It’s all that stupid girl’s fault! Kiko Mizuhara! If only she didn’t exist…_  
He shook his head.  
_I’m not crazy! I love him, she doesn’t! I need to save him from her, I’m the only one who can treat him right._  
Niall wiped his eyes.  
_If only it didn’t have to end._ He knew it would never happen, he wasn’t a psychopath, yet still, a part of him wanted her to be erased from this world.

_**Truly, madly, deeply, I love you, Harry.** _

The week was almost over, the breakup plan was set, tomorrow he’d lose the short time he’d had with Harry. The worst part was- the whole time Harry had kept hitting on that sweet Japanese model.  
It felt like infinity, waiting, hoping he’d just stay, but Niall had already convinced himself he wouldn’t.  
That despair is what finally sent him over. He couldn’t think, he could feel.

All he knew was that he was driving to the hotel she was staying in,  
sneaking in,  
shooting the security camera,  
knocking her out,  
hiding her unconscious body,  
And shooting it.  
He looked at the gun in his hands,  
the broken glass of the window,  
and the…  
the blood on the carpet...  
Her blood. His sanity kicked back in and he ran out the window, getting several cuts from the glass. He started crying, wiping violently at his eyes, while he ran to his car. _I’ve come this far…_ He went home and waited for Harry’s call.  
It came an hour after he’d finished. They’d found the body and it was all over the news. Harry called his best friend the second he’d heard what happened to his crush.  
“Niall, did you hear?” Harry said, not even trying to hide the panic in his voice.  
“Yeah…” Niall answered softly.  
Niall could hear his pathetic sniffling from across the phone.  
“Niall… I don’t want to be alone” Harry said, his head spinning.  
“Sure, I’ll be there in 5 minutes,” Niall said, already climbing in his car. He tried to hide his joy- it was a corrupt feeling- to have killed and now to be happy about it.  
He drove there and slipped into the house silently.  
Harry was sitting on the couch looking rather depressed, Niall walked over to him and sat beside him.  
“Hey, it's okay. It’ll be okay.” Niall said, offering him a sort of hug. Harry leaned over desperately.  
“I… I just don’t even know what to think...” Harry said, burying his face in Niall’s chest. He wiped his tears on him and then sat straight up.  
“Sorry… I… did mean to…” Harry said, a quick lapse in his sadness while he looked at Niall.  
“Hey, it's okay, want a Martini?”  
“Why not…” Harry murmured, laying back on the pillow in front of him.  
Niall stood up and walked around the corner to the kitchen. He nodded and pulled down the Martini mix he’d left there from last time he’d come over. He mixed it and pulled a small packet out of his pocket. Drinking the whole glass should knock him out. He thought, excitedly.  
“Take my medicine~ Treat you like a gentleman~” Niall whispered while pouring the drink and slipping the white dust in.  
Harry looked over at him and said: “Are you singing…?”  
“It’s just stuck in my head,” Niall said with a warm smile.  
He sat down beside Harry and gave him a sip of the martini. Harry leaned back a little.  
“Wow, these are stronger than I remember…” He downed the glass fairly fast.  
“Niall... I don’t feel great… Can I…?” He collapsed on Niall’s lap- barely conscious.  
“Who’s that shadow holding me hostage? I’ve been here for days. Who’s this whisper telling me that I’m never gonna get away?” Niall whisper-sang as he stroked Harry’s chocolate coloured hair. “I know they’ll be coming to find me soon” Niall sang, louder now. Harry joined in.  
“But I feel I’m getting used to, Being held by you” Harry sang along as he drifted out of consciousness.


	2. You do love me~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spicy kidnapping of Harry Styles.

Harry woke up tied to a chair in a dark room. He had a pretty bad hangover.  
“Ugh… where… where am I?” He said, looking around. He eventually realized he was only wearing his boxers.  
“Ah! Where am I?” He yelled out, scared now.  
“You’re finally awake.” A familiar voice whispered.  
“N-Niall??” Harry said, eyes widening.  
“Yeah. It's me.” Harry saw him emerge from a dark corner of the room, those same eyes blue shining in the dim candlelight.  
“I thought this was just the kind of thing you needed,” Niall said, breathing on his neck.  
Harry felt chills down his body and felt himself getting harder.  
“I didn’t lie last week, I do really love you,” Niall said. Harry felt Niall’s arms and naked chest begin to wrap around his shoulders over the chair.  
“I… I love you too,” Harry said, a dreamy tone to his words.  
“I'm really glad you said that” Niall swiftly moved from behind the chair and sat in his lap. He kissed him sweetly, sucking on his tongue and blushing a deep shade of red.  
"Want something better?” Harry felt some of the bonds being released. His hands and ankles were still tied together, but he was free of the chair. Niall pushed him down, so he laid on his knees with his face on the floor.  
“Let's get rid of those shorts shall we?” Niall said, pulling Harry’s boxers down. Harry tried to struggle, but Niall was already on his back and his hands were bound too tightly.  
“Shh…” he said, stroking his hair again. Harry blushed wildly and grew harder.  
“I've always thought you were pretty impressive, Hazza,” He said, reaching down and playing with Harry's growing boner.  
“Ah!” Harry’s cry was muffled by Niall's hand as he put it in his mouth.  
“Niall! P-please…” Harry murmured desperately.  
“Please what?” Niall said while taking off his own underwear.  
Harry felt the tip about to enter.  
“N-Ni!” he trembled a little. Harry felt Niall’s hard dick starting to go inside.  
Harry moaned loudly, all resistance gone. A huge wave of lust rushed through him as Niall entered.  
He moaned louder, unable to move.  
Niall went in and out, pushing as far as his body would allow.  
“Ni… Ah... please… cum in me…” Harry said while chills ran up his body.  
Niall couldn't resist, and Harry moaned and relaxed even further, under Niall’s control.  
Niall’s drool dripped onto Harry’s back as he let out a moan of his own. Niall pulled himself out and Harry shuddered a little and moaned in ecstasy as Niall exited. Harry got on his knees while Niall held close to him, a mix of cum and blood dripped onto the floor from their bodies. Niall kissed him again, roughly this time, digging his nails into his back. Harry came again, spilling his liquid on Niall's thighs.  
“S-sorry” Harry managed to say. He rolled over and held his bound hands above his head.  
“Come on Ni, let me at it” he tried to slip out of the bonds.  
Niall untied the bonds, ready to submit to his lover. Harry licked the cum off his legs, making Niall squirm a little. Harry licked up his thighs, his own lust taking control. He reached Niall's dick and licked it, shuddering at the taste. Niall rested his hand on the back Harry's neck, pushing him forward.  
"Mmm~" Harry moaned as he sucked. When he released him, he pushed Niall back to the ground.  
“You said you like slow hands?~” Harry said, slowly dragging his hands down every sensitive part of his body. Niall smiled lustfully up at him.  
“Do me good Harry,” He said, closing his eyes. Harry leaned over him and licked his neck, savouring the sweet taste of the boy’s skin.  
He knew all along this is what he’d wanted. Why did I wait so long?  
He sucked on his skin, leaving little bite marks.  
“This means you're mine, never forget it, Niall.” He said, rubbing his head against Niall’s chest.  
“Mm~” Niall blushed wildly.  
He kissed him, passionately, running his fingers through Niall’s soft messy hair.  
“Hazza…” He looked up at him when the kiss broke. “Please… It’s unbearable! I want you inside me” Niall got on his knees.  
“You’re such a sweet creature, Niall.” Harry let out a little chuckle. He got behind him and put the tip in.  
“Mmm~” Niall made a sound of pure euphoria. Harry thrust in further in response.  
Niall yelped a little.  
“Ahh!~” He moaned as Harry thrust in and out, eventually cumming inside him.  
Some of Niall’s sweat dripped on the ground.  
“Mm~” Harry whispered while biting into his shoulder.  
Niall’s body finally relaxed, putting Harry's dick all the way inside Niall.  
Niall moaned loudly, while Harry gave him a sigh of satisfaction.  
Harry pulled himself out and Niall laid on the ground. He cuddled Niall, continually kissing his neck and back.  
“Th-Thank you,” Niall said, still breathing hard. He rolled over and began spooning Harry.  
He cradled him, every inch of their bodies touching. Niall rubbed his head on his neck, feeling harry’s quicky beating pulse. Harry could feel Niall's heartbeat behind him.  
The two boys fell asleep like this, cuddling each other until daybreak.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I wrote the word chonce. If you don't get it, '18' by one direction, it's a good song :P  
> 


End file.
